Deep Down Inside
by MegColes
Summary: She took a suitcase from her closet, and threw a few clothes inside. She sighed, inwardly. This was it. After three years of her absence, she was finally visiting her home town again. Deep down inside, she was excited, and for ulterior motives. Seddie! Rated T for mild swear words. Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

Sam struggled to open her eyes. It couldn't have been more than two hours since she had last fallen into a state of unconsciousness. Hayden – her two year old son – ensured that she gain no rest through the preceding hours. She didn't completely blame him, though. It was her idea to take him for a stroll through the park in the middle of winter. Hayden had been relentlessly complaining, and she did her best to ease his mood. The few hours she _did_ have time to do anything, preferably sleep, were always serene and well-deserved.

Sam looked at the small boy in her hands. When she looked at him all she saw was herself. He had golden hair, sparkling blue eyes (which were now shut tight), and a small nose. His lips, however, were thin, but fitting, just like his father's. She slowly rose out of her bed and wandered into Hayden's room, laying him in his bed, and placing a small kiss on his forehead. Sauntering back into her own room, she lay atop her own bed, where her boyfriend lay, too. As determined as she was not to wake any of her sleeping men, her PearPhone had other tactics. It rung. Her boyfriend stirred next to her and she quickly grasped her cell, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked groggily, slipping under the covers.

"Sam!" Carly's desperate voice filled her ears, and she rolled her eyes. Recently, Sam had only heard Carly's voice this flustered when she misplaced one of her fresh lip balms, so you could guess that Sam wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Carls, I love you and all, but in case you _still_ haven't realized, there's a five hour difference—"

"Sam, this is serious! Spencer…I—"

Sam, grumbling, huffily interrupted Carly, "I don't have any more fire hydrants to lend him—"

"Sam!" Carly yelled. "I'm at the main Seattle hospital…I found Spencer passed out in the loft."

At this, Sam jolted up in bed. Sam's breath caught in her throat, and she began to breathe inadequately. Though she hadn't seen Spencer in about three years, he was still the same genuine, artistic 'older brother' she had for provision. He was the only one who told her to follow her dreams when she broadcasted to everyone she was moving, and as an adolescent, he permitted her to stay in his loft, and consume every bit of his food. The thought of him in an unwholesome condition nearly broke her completely. "W-what?"

Sam heard Carly pause, the sound of a small sniffle coming through the line. "I-I don't know, Sam, but I'm scared…"

"Carly, shh," Sam pacified. "Spencer's a solid guy…he'll be alright."

Sam tried to calm Carly down. He may have _posed_ as an older brother to her, but he actually _was_ Carly's brother by blood. If she was feeling like this, Carly must have felt ten times worse.

"But _Sam_," Carly whimpered. "What if he won't?"

Feeling like nothing else she could say would help, she settled for saying, "Alright, Carls...I'll be there as soon as I can."

Carly nodded, though Sam couldn't see her. Sam tapped the 'end' button on her PearPhone, and sat back down on the bed, taking a minute to regain her composure. This would be the first time in three years she'd be seeing Seattle. More importantly, this would be the first time in three years she'd be seeing _him_ because she knew he'd be there if Carly told him. Two years ago she _thought_ she had found the love of her life. She _thought_ he loved her, and for a second, _thought_ maybe he wouldn't hurt her. She didn't _think_ she'd see him and his ex-girlfriend…together…in a dark corner…kissing…at a very hip party. Hm, now that she became exposed to those few flashbacks, she realized she used to _think_ a lot of things. Now, her life revolved around Eric, Hayden, and precision. For the past three years, she had begun to act more and more like a perfectionist – trying to dodge any type of mistake. But she couldn't help it. He had done this to her. It was his fault.

After the events of that party took place, Freddie pleaded and pleaded for forgiveness, but she never gave him the time of day. After a while, her trust went downhill, and she begun to block everyone out. No one stood a chance; not even Carly, since she was in direct relation to _him_. She shook her head and climbed out of bed once again. This wasn't about him right now; this was about Spencer.

"Sam? What are you doing up?" Eric rose from the bed, pecking Sam lightly on the forehead.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Eric? You have that business trip for two weeks, don't you?"

Eric shrugged, and placed an arm around her middle. "Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

She looked into his genuine brown eyes. Eric was the only person she trusted after the Freddie issue. He was so nice, and wonderful, and _optimistic_. She loved that he cared about her, and she knew he'd never do anything to hurt her. "I just got off the phone with Carly…and she's at the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"_She's_ fine. Something's wrong with Spencer."

"Oh," Eric said, embracing her. She wasn't the hugging type, but when they came from Eric, she took them.

"Yeah, and I told Carly I'd be there as soon as possible and—"

"Wait, wait," Eric interrupted her. "You're going back to Seattle? I thought you said you wouldn't because…you know."

"Chill out," Sam said, firmly. She was still stressing more than ever. "I'm going for two weeks and—oh shit!"

"What?" He asked, quickly, releasing her from the hug. "Did I hurt you? Baby, I'm sorry—"

"No, I just don't know who'll watch Hayden. I told the babysitter she could have the whole week off because I'd be able to watch him."

"Well, I'll ask my parents to take care of him."

"They hate me."

"Yea, but they love their only grandson."

Sam nodded, muttering a "Right" and turning away. "I'll just take him with me. Carly's been longing to see him anyway."

"Alright, Baby," he said, kissing her lips. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call. I'll answer on the first ring."

He flashed her a cheeky grin and stalked into the bathroom. She smiled after him. It was amazing how incredibly happy this man made her. Maybe this was it. Maybe, now that she was 28, she had found someone who loved her. Maybe Eric was it for her.

She took a suitcase from her closet, and threw a few clothes inside. She sighed, inwardly. This was it. After three years of her absence, she was finally visiting her home town again. Deep down inside, she was excited, and for ulterior motives.

**AN-Sorry I've been MIA for like a week on Fanfiction! And MIA on Twitter for the whole day. I was seriously busy from dusk to dawn. Such a hectic day. Anyway, here's the first chapter of my new story, Deep Down Inside, and no, this is not a continuation to This is Love. I'm still in the process of thinking about what I wasn't to do with that piece. Review?**

**PS. I know a lot isn't revealed about Eric & Hayden yet, but it will be pretty soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-I wrote this in half an hour, and I hope it explains things in great detail. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Also, I constantly want to call Hayden by the name of 'Ethan'. Had to stop myself ;)**

It took Sam roughly half an hour to pack her things. Her valise entailed of a few chemises, a few pairs of denims, two dresses, and a container filled with several forms of hygienic products. She decided to only bring one pair of shoes – her baby doll flats. They were black and went with both types of attire – formal or casual. When she finished, she pulled the zipper around and sealed the valise, sighing.

She knew she'd have to go back to Seattle _someday_. She just wished she had known it was so soon, so she could have prepared for any type of emotional distress. Right then and there, sitting on the floor, she promised herself she wouldn't let him to get to her. It was bad enough she was even going back, but now it was worse, knowing she'd see him.

She hoisted herself up from her place where she knelt on the floor, and ambled into Hayden's room, quietly taking out his suitcase and filling it with his clothes, shoes, and toothbrush. She was done in less time, and walked into the kitchen where she found Eric sitting on the table. She sat on the counter in front of the table and watched him, not making him feel uncomfortable at all. They did this all the time, if she was awake.

"Want me to make you breakfast?"

She tapped her stomach and tilted her head to the side, pretending to think. Seductively, she hopped off the counter and strolled over to him, whispering in his ear, "Does it come with dessert?"

He leant up and kissed her lips, placing her in his lap. She hungrily kissed back, until she heard footsteps from upstairs. She hopped off of Eric, much to his displeasure, and smiled at her son who was now rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Mommy," he said, hugging his mom, and coughing. He then strolled over to Eric, and hugged him, too, this time sneezing. "Good morning, Daddy."

The three shared a family breakfast together, and Sam forgot all about her troubles. It wasn't until Eric left for work that she remembered. "C'mon, Hayden, let's go wash you up."

"Where are we going?"

Sam pursed her lips and stared in Hayden's eyes, which were filled with wonder. "Do you remember where your Aunt Carly stays?"

"Yes, mommy, why?" She sat him in the tub and began to bathe his body.

"We're going down there, and you get to see your Aunt Carly in _person_ instead of on the computer."

Hayden's eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Now, you're a big boy. Go put on some clothes, and then we'll be leaving…flying in the air."

Hayden, still nude, ran out of the bathroom, posing as a superhero. "Yay! I can fly like Superman!"

Sam laughed and watched him run out. She had always nitpicked about how she didn't want offspring, but she was glad she was able to conceive Hayden. When Eric was gone, Hayden was there to keep her sane.

* * *

Throughout the whole flight, Sam grew more and more edgy. She couldn't figure out why, though. It wasn't just the fact that after three years she'd have to face Freddie, but after three years she'd have to face Gibby, and Spencer, and Carly…and she just didn't know how to do it. She didn't know how to talk to these people anymore. She didn't know how to act around them. As far as she knew, she was the odd one out. She was the only one in a committed relationship, and she was the only one with a son.

The tug on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked down at Hayden who was unbuckled out of his seat. Sam's eyes flew open, and she picked him up and hurriedly buckled him in the seat again. Hayden only laughed. "Hayden, I told you not to do anything stupid! Anything could have happened during those few minutes you were unbuckled!"

"Mommy," he giggled. "We're here."

Sam looked up and saw the flight attendant staring down at her. "Ma'am, can you please get your thing and exit. Seattle is your stop, isn't it?"

Embarrassed, Sam quickly unbuckled Hayden, grabbed their things, and led the way off the plane.

She didn't even bother to look around. The airport was way too crowded. There was no use in trying to find Carly here. Instead, she pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Carly's number.

"Carly, are you here?"

"Uh," came from the other line. "My friend's picking you up, okay? I couldn't make it. I wanted to stay here with Spencer. He should be there in a little."

Sam nodded, thinking nothing of it. "Alright, I'll wait around."

She hung up her phone, and placed it back in her pocket, grasping Hayden's hand and walking around. After a few minutes, when all the commotion died down, she noticed a little girl with light brown hair standing in a small corner, a sign in her hand. Sam squinted her eyes and saw that the sign read **I'm looking for Samantha Puckett**. Sam frowned. Carly sent a _child_, about the same age as Hayden, to come pick her up? She grasped her things and Hayden's hand before walking over to the little girl. "Um, hi, I'm Sam…"

As Sam got a better view, she noticed the little girl had dark brown eyes, and was wearing winter attire, much like herself and Hayden. She made sure to wrap him up good, so that his cold wouldn't get any worse.

The girl only smiled and placed the sign down, running over to a tall man and tugging on the small of his shirt. Sam watched as the little girl pointed to Sam, and watched the man's eyes widen in realization, then soften with sadness. As the man walked closer to the two of them, Sam felt his eyes bore through her. "Sam?"

She might not have recognized his face at first, but that voice…that husky, sexy voice…told her exactly who he was. She was turned on by how amazing he looked, and almost responded. Instead, she bit her lip, and turned to walk away. There was no way in hell she was ready to see him. _Damn you, Carly_, Sam thought, running away with Hayden in her hands. This was not good.

* * *

**AN-I'm surprised at how quick I wrote this. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-This week has really been kicking my ass. Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!**

To say the absolute least, Freddie wasn't surprised. This was Sam he was talking about. She was practically _famous_ for running away from her difficulties. It was who she was, and he could undoubtedly see that even after three years, her insecurities still ran wild whenever she was in his presence. He watched her flaxen hair fly rearward as she ran, briskly, across the airstrip. Her flats smacked against the concrete and the little boy with her stumbled along. It infuriated him that she still held resentment about the situation after not even giving him time to enlighten her on what happened.

Elena tugged on his shirt and he looked down at her, giving her a short smile before rustling her light brown hair. She wasn't his, but it felt just like it. She was like his daughter, and he found himself thinking he was glad she showed up on his doorstep one day.

In one swift move, he picked her up, placed her on his back, securely, and raced across the airport, dodging people and their belongings. Elena giggled from her place on his back. In the short distance up ahead, he noticed blonde curls bouncing and he knew it was Sam. Picking up the speed, he finally made his way to Sam and grabbed her wrist. She whipped around, and he saw nothing but fury in her eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me," she growled, low enough so only the two of them could hear. He stared back at her, and growled back, "You didn't seem to have a problem with me touching you three years ago."

"Don't go there, Benson," she warned. "You're not ready for that."

"And _you_ are?" He countered. She took a step back, and her fists slackened.

"Take me to the hospital. I refuse to be around people who don't care about me. I had enough of that three years ago."

His jaws tightened as she said this, and she knew she had hit a nerve. "You never gave me a chance to explain, Sam, you just got up and left—"

"Daddy, she's pretty," Elena said, fingering one of Sam's curls. The two of them now realized how close they were to each other, making their kids closer, too. Freddie backed away first, thankful for Elena's outburst. It was random, but accurate. Sam was pretty; more than pretty. She was absolutely stunning. Sam's curl slipped from Elena's small hands and Freddie placed her down, now allowing Hayden and Elena access to one another.

"Look, Fredward," Sam said, crossing her arms. "My reason for coming back here wasn't for _you_, just so we're clear. I came here for Spencer."

Freddie turned away from her, and looked off into the distance, trying not to think too hard. Shaking his head, he decided to just go with it. He knew he wouldn't win; he never did.

"Fine," he breathed. "Let's go. It's an hour drive to the hospital."

As Sam watched him walk away, the little girl in his arms, she bit her lip. She _had_ to be mean to him. After everything he put her through…she had to.

Picking up Hayden, she followed Freddie to his car, and silently prepared for the long ride to the hospital.

* * *

"Give it!" Elena whined, snatching her unisex toy away from Hayden. "Mine, mine, _mine_!"

"Hayden, you have your own toys—"

"Elena, you have to learn to share." Freddie said, interrupting Sam.

She looked over at him. Then, back at the brunette girl. "So, you're married?" She decided to settle for small talk, and slowly figure out how Freddie gained a daughter in the short time she was gone.

Freddie shook his head. "Do you see a ring on my finger?"

Sam bit her tongue, trying to keep her equally sadistic thoughts in her mouth. "I guess not."

He looked over and saw the sting in her sapphire eyes. For reasons he couldn't understand, he felt a surge of guilt spurt through his entire being. Sighing, he spoke again, "Elena's not mine. One day, about a year ago, someone just…left her."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Freddie took a sip of his coke, swishing it around in his mouth before gulping it down completely. Just as he placed his cup to his mouth once again, the door rang. He tried to remember if he invited any of his colleagues over, but his mind ran blank. He opened the door and stared straight ahead. No one was there. He looked to the left, and then to the right, but still, nothing. It was then that a cry erupted from below, and he looked down, where he spotted a bright purple basket with a thin layer of sheets over the top. A pink ribbon was attached on the edge, and a note was taped to the side._

_He grabbed the basket and placed it on the floor inside his house. Uncovering the blanket, he saw a small baby, obviously a girl. At first he stood there, shocked. What do you do when a random baby girl wrapped in pretty pink blankets shows up on your doorstep?_

_Unfolding the note, he saw the following things written._

_**To whomever it may concern,**_

_**Hello, I suppose you've found my baby girl already, and you probably want some sort of explanation. The truth is I don't have an explanation. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. All I know is that I'm 15, and I'm not ready for this type of commitment. I don't want to ruin my baby girl's life any more than I may have already done. I named her Elena. Elena Stockton. Please, I'm begging you; please take her in, and please give her the best life a girl can ever have.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**-Anonymous**_

(End of flashback)

* * *

"Oh," Sam said, barely speaking. She was still trying to process all of this.

"Yea, and I, uh, I couldn't just leave her," Freddie said, looking back to make sure the children were still occupied. "I couldn't do that."

Sam looked at him and smiled. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. Just like that. He didn't even notice it. She cleared her throat and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well," she got out of the car, and opened Hayden's door. "You can leave now."

She took Hayden out of his car seat and strode away, him in her arms. Freddie looked after her before quickly parking his car, taking Elena in his arms, and catching up with Sam and Hayden. "No, I'll go with you."

* * *

**AN-So, as most of you have realized, I haven't updated in so many days. School starts next week, and every day this week I've been gone by noon, and don't actually arrive home til…around six o'clock. It's irritating that I don't get to write as much, but I definitely won't give up on this story. Once I get the hang of the whole college thing I'm pretty sure I'll be better at updating. Anyway, review. Thanks.**

**-Meg xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- So, wow, college is…wow. I like it, but again, wow. This chapter has been rewritten about 14 times to be honest. I just couldn't get the flow correct. Anyway, besides that, I hope you enjoy. More exciting things will happen in later chapters, I'm sure. Oh, and another thing. I've come up with a new story idea, and I already finished the first and second chapters. I was thinking about posting it, but maybe it's a little too soon, considering I'm just starting this one. What do you guys think? And Enjoy!**

"Mommy," Hayden said, playing with the hem of Sam's pant leg on the hospital's waiting room floor. "Where's daddy?"

Sam looked down at him and ruffled his blonde curls, and then proceeded to make sure no strands lay astray in his eyes. "Your dad is away. You'll see him in two weeks. I promise."

"But mom," Hayden claimed, coughing lightly, causing Sam to mentally remember to buy him a bottle of children's Benadryl. "I miss him."

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile. "I know you do, and that's why—"

_Brring. Brring. _Sam's phone began to vibrate in her hand and without hesitation, she picked it up and pressed it to her left ear.

"Hey, Sam, how's Seattle?" He asked, and she calmed down. All of her worries disappeared, and a genuine smile formed on her face.

"Really?" A smirk now played on her lips. "You're in _New York_, and you're asking me about _Seattle_?"

He laughed, and her heart warmed. "Fine, fine, it's beautiful here," he said. "I have a great view of Lady Liberty from my terrace, and I must say she's more beautiful in person."

"Mmhm, so a statue is more attractive than your girlfriend?"

"Maybe," he chuckled, jokingly. "Jealous?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, though," he stated after a few seconds. "It's gorgeous up here…we should think about moving here together. Permanently. You'll love it."

Sam didn't give it too much thought. She _did_ want her life to move on with Eric, but she had a lot of things distracting her. Up until now, she hadn't thought about Eric whatsoever. Her mind had been completely lost in thoughts of her ex-boyfriend, and how much he had grown. She loved the way his jaw line curved upwards when he smiled, and how his eyes sparkled every time they landed on hers. She loved the way he walked with his hands tucked in his jean pockets, and how every gesture he made held significance. She loved _him_, though she never would admit that to anyone, not even herself.

After two minutes, when Eric realized Sam wasn't on board with the idea, he cleared his throat, and settled for a small heart-to-heart. "Enough about me; how are you?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't think anyone misses you more than I do at this moment," She felt a tug on her pants, and smiled at the blonde boy staring up at her. "Well, maybe Hayden does."

There was a short pause between the two, and after a few seconds, she heard light shuffles in the background. "I miss him, too."

Freddie, oblivious to the conversation going on between parents and son, walked back into the waiting room, Elena right beside him, and stridently announced, "Alright, Sam, they didn't have a Sprite, so I just got Mountain Dew…is that okay?"

Eric was silent for a while, hearing Sam tell Freddie the soda was fine. "Sam is that—was that—I don't want him near you."

Sam excused herself from the brown-eyed man, and walked out, making sure they were out of earshot. "What are you talking about?"

"He _hurt_ you, baby. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't," Sam stated, firmly. "I'm not getting close to him."

Eric still wasn't convinced, and instead, asked, "Can I speak to my son?"

Thinking nothing of it, Sam shrugged and walked back in the waiting room, handing the phone to Hayden. After giving Hayden the phone, she quickly zoned out, sitting back in one of the chairs, sipping her Mountain Dew.

Where was the stupid doctor anyway? It'd been 30 minutes since they'd arrived, and all Freddie kept saying was "Patience, he'll be back". It was really starting to bug her. She had come here for Spencer and Carly, and she had yet to see either of them.

Again, she trailed off from thoughts about the Shay's, and began to wonder about her own life. Eric and Hayden were her life – up until now. They provided her with love, care, and appreciation. She and Eric had yet to get married, and it wasn't because he hadn't proposed; it was because her answer was always no. At one point during the lengthy trip to the hospital, she had begun to think about what life with Freddie would be like. Those delirious thoughts quickly exited her mind, thinking about the affects these changes would have on Elena and Hayden.

Thinking of her and Freddie, while she was with Eric, petrified her. Eric was the only guy who could ever make her feel as strong about love as Freddie did, and that was special, wasn't it? She wouldn't choose, though. The choice had already been absolute three years ago.

"Sam!" A familiar voice entered her ears, and she quickly lifted her head, spotting her best friend. Excitedly, she ran over to her, and the two best friends hugged. Hayden even ran over. All the time, Freddie and Elena watched the scene. A smile tugged at Freddie's lips, and slowly, they faded. A strong feeling – resent, maybe – flooded his whole body. The resent was aimed at Carly, who was currently getting every ounce of attention from Sam. He wished he was Carly.

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "Are you coming?"

"Huh, what?"

"We're going home."

"Right, um," Freddie struggled to clear his throat. "We're not gonna see Spencer?"

Carly looked down, sadly, "Visiting hours are over. We have to come back first thing in the morning."

The trio (plus Hayden and Elena) drove all the way to Carly's apartment. Carly walked both Elena and Hayden inside, and Freddie bit his lip, noticing the tension between he and Sam rise. He grabbed her bags out of her hand, his fingertips slightly grazing hers. He shivered, but held himself together, and said, "I've got it."

She shook her head, taking her bags away from him. "I can carry my own things."

She started to stalk off, but he gently grabbed her arms. "We're cool, right?"

She looked away, into the distance, and thought about her conversation with her boyfriend earlier.

"—_I don't want him near you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_He hurt you, baby. I don't want that to happen again."_

"_It won't," She had stated, firmly. "I'm not getting close to him."_

"Yeah," she answered, half-heartedly. "Whatever."

**AN-Sorry my updates are less frequent. They'll get better with time :) Thanks for every single amazing review!**

**-Meg xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how was he?" Sam asked, breaking the silence between the three. Not too long ago, Sam and Freddie laid their individual child down for a short nap, and the three had been relishing in the peace for thirty minutes now.

Carly looked up, knowing Sam was talking about Spencer. Mindlessly, she moved a group of loose strands out of her face, and placed them behind her ear. "He hasn't woken up yet, and the doctor doesn't see what's wrong."

Freddie's eyes averted from Carly to Sam, who he noticed was staring directly at him. She turned away, cursing herself for gazing at him for so long. She just couldn't get his inquiry out of her head. _We're cool, right_? How could he ever think they were 'cool'; they were far from cool! _What type of irrationality is clouding his mind? I thought he had common sense. What happened to the intelligent part of him? He cheated on me, and just because I found a new life he expects me to forgive him? To hell with him, she thought. I have Eric and Hayden. They're enough._

Carly noticed Freddie staring at Sam and decided to speak again. "Uh, I'm feeling pretty dehydrated...Sam? Help me with the drinks?"

Shrugging, Sam thoughtlessly stood and followed Carly into the kitchen. Carly closed the door behind them.

"What's happening here?" Carly whisper-shouted, grabbing three glasses from the cabinet.

Innocently, Sam looked to the floor tiles. "Nothing. Why would you think something's happening?"

"Fine," Carly stated, stubbornly, pouring her special lemonade into all three cups. "I already have enough on my plate and I don't need to waste time chastising two _children_."

The words departed Carly's mouth with much more animosity then she anticipated, but she didn't apologize. She was tired of her two best friends keeping confidentialities from her. It was inexplicable. She told them everything, so didn't she deserve the same geniality in return?

Throwing her hands up in the air, Sam let out a huge breath. "Well, what do you want to know, Carly? What's happening? Even _I_ don't know what's happening! Jeez," she breathed. "Get a god damn grip."

With those words said, Sam stormed out of the kitchen, into the living room, and out of the front door. Freddie instantaneously hopped up and followed her out, his mind wandering to what happened between the blonde and brunette. Those thoughts quickly exited his mind when the sunlight burned his chocolate brown eyes and he noticed Sam running straight forward, where a car was zooming in her direction. Her head was cocked to the side, so he suspected she didn't see the car. His adrenaline sped up as well as his feet. After what seemed like hours of running, he caught up with Sam, pushing her out of the way. He switched their positions so that he was the one to hit the hard concrete instead of her. His face contorted into one full of pain as two forces hit him at once – Sam's body crashing on top of his, and his back hitting the concrete ground, making it feel like he had fractured at least 3 bones.

"Ugh," he grunted, breathing heavily. Sam looked to her right and saw the car speeding down the parking lot. It took her a second to realize what just happened. _He saved me_, she thought, before turning to look straight into his squinted eyes.

His breath trickled across her cheek and out of habit, she lifted her hand and softly touched it. She let her hand linger there before gently touching his face. His eyes opened and for a second, he thought she was about to kiss him. That is, until she lifted her hand and smacked it across his cheek. His eyes widened as she lifted herself off of him. "You idiot!" she screamed.

Frowning, he tried to lift himself up, but felt his right arm toss with pain. "Shit," he breathed, and then looked up at Sam. "I saved you. Why the hell are you yelling at me?"

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again. "You almost killed yourself." She cursed herself for noticing how much she cared. "Look at you! There are scratches covering the whole right side of your body."

She clumsily lifted his right arm, to which he winced and carefully held it. "I almost killed myself for you. I'd never do that for anyone else."

Sam stiffly crossed her arms. "You jumped in front of a taco truck for Carly."

He sighed, mindlessly running his good hand through his unkempt hair. "You know it's different with you, Sam. I lo—"

"Oh my," An elderly woman exited her car as she pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. "Young man, we need to get you to a hospital! Is this here your gal? She can come, too! Just get in!"

The elderly woman forced Freddie into the passenger seat, and while sighing, Sam trudged into the backseat. She knew what he was about to say. And it hurt to know he didn't mean it.

"Alright, young man," the doctor said, walking into Freddie's hospital room. "We took a few x-rays and it looks as though you've only broken your right arm. If you'll wait right here for a second, I'll go get the things ready to place a cast on your arms. Which color would you like?"

Freddie looked over at the blonde lying asleep in the chair beside the bed. "Purple please,"

The doctor smiled. "Good color," he commented, and then noticed Freddie was paying attention to only Sam. "You're worried."

"Huh, what?" Freddie asked, snapping back into reality. "Worried about what?"

"The girl," he answered. "You're worried about the girl, yet you're the one sitting upon this hospital bed."

Freddie shrugged. "I mean—"

"Nuh uh," the doctor shook his head. "There's no need to explain; she must be really important to you. If she is, don't ever let her go."

Freddie smiled gratefully at the doctor, who made his way out of the room to prepare to place a cast on Freddie's arm.

* * *

Carly paced back in forth the next morning in her apartment. Neither Sam nor Freddie had come back to her place, and Hayden and Elena were making her mind go wild. Both were curious, and wild. She picked up her phone off the couch and tried to turn it on. Earlier, Elena wasted her Caprisun on Carly's phone, and it decided not to work. Carly groaned even more as she thought about how Hayden messed with the power box and accidentally cut it off. Carly immediately became frustrated, but to top all of that off, her best friends had ditched her, and didn't even have the decency to come and pick up their children.

She sighed, thinking maybe she was overreacting. _Yup, that's it,_ she thought. _Sam and Freddie are fine. I'm just gonna go see Spencer_.

She picked up her keys and asked both of the kids to put on their coats and follow her. Luckily, they did.

When she arrived at the hospital, she rushed the kids inside. On the way in, she looked down at her wallet and bumped into the middle of two people.

"Woah, I'm so sorry, I didn't see—Sam! Freddie!"

Sam looked at her best friend, the events of yesterday evening flooding back. Hayden and Elena ran to both Sam and Freddie, and embraced them in hugs.

Carly folded her arms, observing the cast on Freddie's arm. "What happened to you guys?"

Sam breathed in a breath and turned to Freddie, "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

Carly's eyes expanded, "I thought you were gonna stay with me."

Sam shook her head. "No, I'm not. I want to have a peaceful; night tonight; I at least know the Nub wont interrogate me all night long."

Carly gulped. "Fine," she said, softly, making her way to the elevator. When she turned back around, Sam, Freddie, Elena, and Hayden were already gone. "Have fun." She whispered, pursing her lips and pressing the 'up' elevator button.

**AN-Hola! So, I wrote this chapter before, but I dropped my laptop and the document deleted, but I rewrote it and hopefully made it better. :P Hope you liked! Next chapter will most likely be all about Sam's interaction with Elena and Freddie's interaction with Hayden. :)**

**-Meg xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-This chapter **_**was**_** going to be all interactions, but the way I wrote it didn't work :P So, I changed it, and made it a regular chapter at Freddie's apartment. Things will happen, though, and Sam will recognize things. Review!**

Freddie pushed the key into the key slot and twisted the knob. It was pitch black when they walked in, and Freddie's hand searched for the light switch. Finally, after a minute of Freddie's constant fails, Sam pushed his hand out of the way, ignoring the spark that ignited inside of her, and found the light switch herself. When the lights cut on, Sam looked around, and was surprised to find it looked the same as it had three years ago…when the two of them had…had…

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and taking in her surroundings. She wasn't sure what to feel. The front door opened up into the living room. It was painted a soft tan color, and in the middle of the room, lay brown chairs, which formed the shape of a 'U'. There were pictures surrounding one wall of the room. She wiped her feet on the welcome mat, and walked over to take a closer look. The pictures ranged from his mother to his old college buddy. One picture – the one in the middle – caught her attention. It was of just Sam. It wasn't anything special, well, not to just anyone who walked in, but Sam's knowledge of the picture brought back way too many memories. The picture was of Sam, in his pajamas, lying asleep on his bed. She bit her lip – he took the picture the night they first…

Once again, she cleared her head, and quickly looked away. There was a small kitchen in one corner with a white refrigerator/freezer, an oven, and a couple of counters with marble countertops. There were two other doors, and when she opened the first, she discovered a bedroom. Quickly, she closed the door, every single memory, every single touch, clouding her vision. Freddie noticed that she knew and his breath caught in his throat. He watched her every move, ignoring the kids who were happily jumping on the couch together. She moved on to the next bedroom, and he saw her figure slump, the heavy breathings leaving her.

"Um, there's food and everything in the fridge. Make yourself at home."

She retreated. There was no way she could call this place 'home'. Not again.

"I actually just need to use the bathroom," she stated, and though she already knew the answer, she asked, "Where is it?"

"I only have one," He said, quietly, looking down at his purple cast. "It's in my room, through the first door on the left."

Sam nodded and scurried through his room, blocking out the inappropriate thoughts soaring through her head. Quickly, she sat on the floor of the bathroom and dug her phone out of her pocket.

She pressed dial as soon as she finished entering the number. "Hello?" Eric's sleepy voice filled the other end. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Sam shook her head, though he couldn't see her. "Nothing's wrong; I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

The truth was that she needed a distraction, and at the moment, Eric seemed like the only thing that could take her mind off of Freddie. _God,_ she thought, groaning inwardly. _Why does he have to be so damn amazing_?

"Eh, I wish you and Hayden could be here," he sighed. "How'd Hayden holding up?"

"Good, I guess, I think he has a new girlfriend." Sam smiled lightly.

Eric grinned. "I knew my boy would make it someday."

Sam laughed, "it's Elena – Freddie's child."

_Freddie's child_, Eric thought, drifting off from his conversation with Sam. _Freddie has a child. This means he's married. Hm, I don't have to worry about a thing then._

"Errrricccc?" Sam asked, realizing Eric hadn't spoken for thirty seconds. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, Baby," Eric answered. "I'm just kinda sleepy. It _is_ 1:15 in the morning here."

"Right, well call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course, Baby," Eric said. "Kiss Hayden goodnight for me. I love you."

Sam gulped, her breath catching in her throat. "Right, um, I have to go. Bye."

She quickly hung up the phone and threw it across the bathroom floor. "Dammit, Benson," she muttered, standing up and walking back into the living room, where Freddie, Hayden, and Elena were waiting for her on the couch.

* * *

Sam watched in amusement as Freddie attempted to play Gold Fish with Hayden, who was beating Freddie by a long shot.

Elena began to plait Sam's already curly blonde hair. "You're pretty," Elena smiled, looking at Sam, who smiled back at her, slowly. "I want to look just like you when I grow up."

Sam grinned at the little girl before her, laughing slightly. "We'll see how that turns out."

A beeping sound clouded all four pairs of ears, and Freddie stood up from his place on the floor. "It looks like it's time for you two to go to bed!"

"Aw," Elena frowned. "Can we please just stay up a little later?"

Freddie's face wrinkled up in sorrow, "I'm sorry, kid," he ruffled her hair and picked her up by her small waist. "Maybe tomorrow. Let's go tuck you in, alright?"

"Wait," Hayden shouted. "I want you to tuck me in, Freddie."

"Yeah, and I want Sam to tuck me in," Elena agreed.

Sam shrugged and smiled at the small brunette girl. She liked Elena a lot. Elena was like a younger her. She was sweet, ambitious, and witty. "Sounds like a plan."

No less than 10 minutes later, Sam had tucked Elena in, and had just finished reading the girl a bed time story.

"—the end."

Elena clapped. "I love that story," she commented, smiling up at Sam. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sam shrugged, tossing the book to the side of the bed and standing up slightly. Elena grabbed her fingers, tugging on them, signaling for her to lean back down.

Sam did so and Elena pressed her lips to Sam's cheek. Sam pulled away, obviously confused. "That wasn't a question."

Elena smiled and snuggled into her covers even more. "I know, but I changed my mind. You're my mommy, and I wanted to give you a goodnight kiss."

Sam blinked. "Your mommy?"

"Yeah," Elena grinned. "You're just like me; that means something."

Sam opened her mouth and then closed it again, not knowing what to say. "Um, goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight mommy."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-FYI 'sissy' in this chapter is what Hayden calls Elena, translating to 'sister'. By the way, I seriously don't know if Italians really raise their hands when they order food; I just used it. I have no idea what I was thinking, lol.**

* * *

The minute Elena dozed off, Sam let herself out of the little girl's reach, and shut the door to the girl's dormitory. She searched for Freddie, soon finding him in the kitchen, frying a few pieces of bacon. She scrutinized it as it sizzled on the stove, and watched as Freddie positioned all of the elements on a flower decorated plate. "Bacon?" He asked courteously and she stared at it for a elongated time, feeling very tempted to wolf it all down in one instantaneous bite. She clutched the platter of bacon from his hands and practically threw it onto the counter. Very subtly, Freddie raised one of his eyebrows, and grimaced. "What was that for?"

"You," she pointed her index finger dead in the center of his face. "Are in big trouble!"

"What did I do?" He placed his right arm – the one with the cast – down, in fear of Sam trying to break his arm while it was still broken.

"You haven't told Elena you're not her real father!" she accused.

Freddie scoffed, "Of course I haven't. She's barely three; she's way too young to know that kind of stuff."

"And when are you gonna tell her?" Sam divulged. "If you're waiting for 'The Right Time', I think you've missed it because guess what, _Daddy_, your daughter just started calling _me_ mommy!"

Freddie shrugged. "So what? Is that a bad thing?"

Sam flicked her finger on his forehead, watching him quail back, but only appear to get angrier. "Yes, Einstein that _is_ a bad thing. Why? Because I'm pretty darn sure we didn't create a child together!"

"How are you so sure?" He asked, with fury manifest in his eyes. Suddenly, words just began shooting out of his mouth. "Before you _left_ me we had sex on the bed in that very room more than enough times for you to be able to birth a child."

Sam's eyes challenged him with equal fury. Through gritted teeth, she answered, "Impossible. Birth control prevents you from that type of stuff."

"Not all of the time."

Sam didn't reply. Instead, she picked up the plate of bacon, and threw the bacon strips at him, storming out of the kitchen.

"Wow, real mature, Sam," he shook his head. "First, you tell me what I need to do for _my_ child, and then you throw bacon at me in _my_ home. Go to sleep, Sam. Maybe you'll have a better attitude when you wake up."

Freddie turned around, but before he could get into his room, he felt something hard make contact with his back. He turned around and saw Sam glaring at him in the living room. She stormed off into the room where Hayden was sleeping, but turned around, saying, "Don't count on it, Benson."

He rolled his eyes as the door slammed shut, and turned to look at what Sam threw at him. _A shoe, _he thought, groaning. He then felt his lower back clench in pain. _But damn, she has a good throwing arm._

* * *

Freddie woke up with a major headache, and it was no secret that he felt like crap. There was the continuous drumming in his head, and he discovered he had slept on his bad arm. His legs were stiff, and his eyes felt like they wanted to fall right back into unconsciousness.

Gradually, he stepped out of bed, and sauntered into the living room, where he heard three angelic voices casually chatting. The chatter stopped as soon as he realized they knew he was in their presences.

"Morning, Daddy," Elena ran up and hugged him, clenching his taut legs. "Mommy made us breakfast."

"She didn't leave you any," Hayden laughed, running up to Elena and Freddie. "Elena my sissy."

Freddie looked down at the two kids with equal misperception. He then looked up at Sam, who held the 'Told Ya So' look on her face.

"Uh, Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" He questioned, and she nodded, getting up, and following him into his room. He was just about to close the door before she jumped up and blocked the almost closed door with her body.

"No! Don't close the door."

He eyed her for a second before pulling the door back open. She stepped out of the now big opening and sat on the floor, away from his bed. "Well, talk."

"I just wanted to say that you were right," he continued. "I should tell Elena—"

Sam nodded, "Finally coming to your senses."

"—but not right now. I still think she's too young."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Don't you have to work or something?"

"Oh shit," Freddie said, seeing the time on the digital clock in his bedroom. "You're right. Unless you want to awkwardly watch me shower and get ready then I suggest you…ya know…leave."

"Right," Sam turned and began to walk out of his room.

"Wait, Sam!"

She turned back around, eyeing him as he took off his shirt. She closed her mouth, in fear of the drool that could escape at any moment. He moved swiftly across the room and walked into his closet. "I'm gonna stop by the hospital to see Spencer after work, but do you want to have lunch? With the kids?"

Sam shrugged, a grin forming on her face. "If you're paying I'm staying."

He shot her a smile. "Course, Puckett, so I'll call you and tell you where to meet me?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "But I don't have a car with me. I left mine in DC."

"That's fine," he ran to his drawer and pulled out a set of keys. With a cheeky smile, he sustained, "You can drive my spare."

* * *

"Ugh," Sam groaned, laying her head on the table in _The Berry Garden_. The Berry Garden was a fairly nice restaurant located in downtown Seattle. Since Freddie's workplace was only fifteen minutes away from the restaurant, they had decided to have lunch there.

Sam was getting more and more irritable by the second. For one, the kids had insisted they sit in a totally different booth from Sam because it was their first real 'date'. To that, Sam scoffed, but told them to do whatever. Furthermore, she had left Freddie's apartment 12 minutes late, and she _still _made it before he did. She thudded her head on the table, and groaned a lot more. Feeling useless, she decided to get up and exchange words with Elena.

"Yo, kid, does your dad usually drive this slowly? Let me teach you how to drive because your dad is _horrible_ at it."

Elena giggled, and pointed her index finger behind Sam. When Sam turned around, she saw Freddie standing there, his arms crossed. "Well, gee, Sam," Freddie remarked. "Thanks for your indissoluble support."

Sam shot him a mischievous smile. "No problem." The two sat down in a booth away from their kids, and Freddie raised his hand to order. Sam laughed at his poised manner. "Dude, we're in a restaurant; not a classroom. You don't need to raise your hand. A teacher's not gonna magically appear and ask to take your order."

"Well, _Samantha_," He said, enjoying the frustration on her glowing face. "This is the way Italians order, and this is an Italian restaurant, therefore I will raise my hand because that is the proper way of doing things and I respect culture."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Blah blah, respecting culture, who cares?"

With a smirk on his face, Freddie answered, "Well, I figured you would, since after all, you _are_ half Italian. DC's really changed you."

Sam smiled because she knew those words had a deeper meaning. "You have no idea, Freddie."

He grinned, slipping her hand around his good one. "Yes," he paused, staring straight into her eyes. "I do, Sam."

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Freddie laughed, nearly choking on his Sierra Mist. He drummed his hand on the table, trying to refrain from laughing too much harder, though his drumming only enthused his laughter.

"No," Sam wiped the water out of her eyes. "I'm completely serious. I almost smuggled the President's favorite statue."

Freddie's luscious laughter filled her ears like her favorite song. "B-but how d-did you even g-get past all the guards?" He stumbled over his words, every word seeming crazier than the last.

Sam smirked, "Mama has her ways."

Freddie just shook his head and drunk more of his soda. "Well, this was fun, Sam. I hope we can do it again."

She grinned at him. "Like I said, as long as you're paying I'm staying."

The two of them threw their trash away and made their way over to Elena and Hayden. Sam's smile dropped when she noticed Carly and Gibby sitting in the same booth as Hayden and Elena.

Memories from a few nights back reappeared, and Sam looked at Carly, a disapproving look on her face.

"Why hello Sam," Carly said, shooting her best friend a glance. "And Freddie."

"Hey Carly," Freddie said, nonchalantly, not noticing the irritation on Carly or Sam's faces. "How's it going?"

"It's going," Carly shrugged. She then sighed. "Sam, I've been trying to get in touch with you for two whole days."

Gibby and Freddie sauntered off to the car with Hayden and Elena.

"Why?" Sam scoffed, once it was just the two of them. "You still want to know what's happening?"

Carly softly scoffed. "Please tell me you're still not on that."

"It's not just that," Sam sighed. "You know I can never fully forget what happened."

"Yeah, I know, and I've said I'm sorry two million times."

Sam nodded, looking out into the distance. "Sometimes words can't rationalize actions, Carls."

With that, she walked back outside, leading Elena and Hayden to Freddie's spare car.

* * *

"Hey Sam," Eric said, smiling as Sam answered her phone later that day. "I miss you so much, Baby."

"I miss you, too, Eric," Sam smiled. Overall, today was a great day for Sam. Oddly enough, she felt extremely optimistic. She spent time with the kids, and she had a great lunch with Freddie. She sighed, leaning back onto the wall. _That boy_, she thought, biting her lip. _He's like a magnet._

"So, um, can I speak to our son?"

"Sure," Sam smiled, rushing into Elena's room, where she and Hayden were playing.

She left the room, not sticking around to hear their conversation.

"Yes, Daddy, just to be sure, right?" Hayden asked nicely.

"Yeah, son, just to be sure that Freddie guy doesn't get close to mommy."

"Kay, Daddy, when should I start?"

"Well," Eric said. "I was hoping you could start by telling me anything you've noticed from today."

Hayden laid his index finger on his chin. "Well, today, I heard Freddie and mom laughing together, and he kissed her hand when she was leaving with us. That's it, Daddy."

Eric gritted his teeth, but answered in the most caring tone he could mutter, "Thanks, Hayden. We'll do this again tomorrow."

"Goodnight Daddy."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-Hey! It's Friday and I've finally gained time to write. On top of all the homework and essays, I've been so busy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and wow! I love you guys so much for sticking with me through this. Reading your reviews are the best. :) Thanks so much! **

**SeddieFan99 I got your PM and that's totally fine. Thanks for all the support. Love you xx**

**Well, on with what you guys really want to read…;)**

* * *

It seemed as if it were only yesterday when Sam had arrived. He remembered the enmity she was showing him, and smiled as he realized the antagonistic manner had terminated. He threw the covers over his body and moseyed through the dark apartment. He turned on the kitchen light. On the stove clock, it read 6 A.M, which is why it confused him when Sam's PearPhone noticeably vibrated on the marble countertop.

Not checking the caller ID, he pressed the talk button and placed the phone on his ear.

"Sam, baby, you won't _believe_ how stunning it is up here! I'll send you some pics! Oh, and I had a meeting _in_ the Statue of Liberty. _In _it," Eric bellowed into the receiver. "Baby, I want nothing more than for us and Hayden to start our life here. Hayden will love it, too, Baby. I promise."

Freddie paused, and it soon enumerated that this guy on the phone was Sam's baby daddy and current boyfriend, Eric. His intellects told him to hang up, forget about this whole exchange, and get on with his life. But he couldn't. He wanted Eric out.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "This isn't Sam. This is her best friend, Freddie Benson."

Eric's jaws tightened and his free fist balled. "Why do you have her phone?"

"Sam's asleep," he answered, vaguely. "And you nearly woke her up." He was stretching the truth, but he didn't mind. What harm could it do, anyway?

"She's _my_ _girlfriend_," Eric spoke through gritted teeth. "I don't think it's your place to tell me not to wake her."

"Pfft," Freddie snorted, feeling more and more ticked off. "You let your girlfriend sleep with other men?"

By now, Eric was pissed off to the point that he couldn't comprehend anything else. "Stay the hell away from Sam."

"And if I don't?" Freddie questioned, feeling snarky. "I'm closer to Sam than you – emotionally and sexually."

"If you even _think_ about touching my girlfriend I swear I will—"

"Freddie?" Sam's soft voice filled his ears. She was standing only a mere 10 feet away from him, wearing nothing but one of his old shirts and a pair of pajama shorts.

"God," he whispered, not realizing Eric could hear him clearly. "She's so beautiful."

"Is that my phone?" Sam asked, walking a step closer. "Who are you talking to?"

Quickly, he hung up the phone and powered it down, afraid Eric would try and call back. "Well, yeah," he said, like it was nothing but obvious. "I was altering your talk settings for you. I called Gibby as a test run. Fun guy."

Sam shook her head, laughing, and making her way over to the couch. "It's too early to be awake. I'll see you whenever I wake up."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair and peering at her while she plopped onto his couch. "My girl," he whispered, smiling to himself lightly.

* * *

"See," Gibby stated, slurping his smoothie, as he and Freddie sat in the Groovy Smoothie. "I _told_ you that chick had the hots for me, not you."

Freddie rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his face. This was the first time he and Gibby had man-to-man time since Sam had arrived, and though he loved being around Sam, it felt nice to be around Gibby too. That was understandable, right? All men need men time. "Then why did she ask for _my_ number?" Freddie teased. He didn't like the woman. She was pretty, sure. Her dirty blonde hair fell just above her waist, and her green eyes didn't wait before luring you in. But in the time that he got to observe this woman, all he could think about was how much more gorgeous Sam's blue eyes were, or how much brighter Sam's blonde hair appeared. He knew he couldn't ever love anyone else, nor like someone else. What he felt for Sam was too resilient and dominating. No one else could enter and exit his heart whenever they please. Only one person was that superior.

Gibby scoffed, bringing Freddie out of his daydream. "Dude, you obviously don't understand women's logic. She was hitting on _you_ to make _me_ jealous." He cockily placed the straw to his lips again. "She wants me."

Laughing, Freddie put his hands in the air, contemptuously. "O-kay…"

"Hey guys!" Carly smiled as she sat in the chair at the boys' table. "Where's Sam?"

Freddie beamed as he heard Sam's name fill his ears. "She's at home, with the kids."

"Aw," Gibby badgered. "The way you say 'at home' and 'with the kids' sounds so official."

Carly laughed and shook her head, standing up. "I'm gonna go now."

"But wait," Gibby called, turning around. "I never got the chance to tell you about the hot chick who was obviously hitting on me."

The brunette looked back, skeptically. "Uh, maybe next time, Gibby," she said. "I'm gonna go to see Sam; I have to talk to her."

"Well, okay," Freddie looked at the clock on his phone. "It's about 3 o'clock, so when you get there, the kids will probably be napping."

"Thanks Freddie," she said, walking away. "See ya later, Gibb."

* * *

Sam grunted and mumbled unintelligible phrases under her breath. She pressed 'power' on the television and it cut off. Laying the remote down, she murmured, "You'd think apartment owners had the keys to their on apartme—Carls?"

"Hey Sam," Carly said, trying to smile. "I know you're still mad about that _thing_ that happened, but I want to make it up to you. You're my best friend, and I don't want to start more complications in both of our lives. I admit what I did was wrong and I'm really, truly, so sorry."

Sam sighed, heavily. Forcing a smile onto her face, she nodded. "Thanks."

Carly grinned, embracing her best friend into a gigantic hug. She let herself into the house and sat on the couch with Sam. "So…how's it going with you and Freddie?"

Sam rolled her eyes, but Carly didn't miss the small smile that appeared on her best friend's face. Sam's cheeks noticeably brightened, and her eyes sparkled with compassion. "Great, I guess, we're cool now."

"Cool enough to be an _item_?"

"Carly," Sam warned.

"If Freddie wanted you back, would you break up with Eric, and go back to Freddie?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Sam shook her head. "Eric's the father of my child, Carly. I can't just _leave_ him."

"_Actually_," Carly said. "You can. It's not like you guys are married."

Sam scoffed, "But our relationship is about commitment. And imagine how torn Hayden would be. Eric still means something to me, Carls."

Carly paused, trying to think of the right words to say. She didn't want to interrogate Sam like she had before, but that didn't mean she couldn't be curious. "Does Eric mean more to you than Freddie?"

The doorknob noticeably shifted, saving Sam from having to answer a question she didn't know the answer to, and quite frankly, she hoped she wouldn't ever find out. She heard a key being inserted into the knob and quietly thanked God for Freddie.

"—I'm positive, Gib," Freddie laughed. "The girl was hitting on _me_, not you."

_Oh_, Sam thought. _He's met a girl? That's…cool. Very cool. Yep…the coolest._

"There you are, Carly!" Gibby said, nodding smugly. "I was hoping you'd still be here. I have to tell you about the hot chick that was—"

"—obviously hitting on you? If I listen, will you quit badgering me?"

"Hmm," he thought aloud. "If I quit badgering you, will you tell Guppy it's not my birthday?"

Carly chuckled, shaking her head and getting up, entering the kitchen with Gibby. "A girl could only try."

* * *

Sam frowned as she noticed her notifications weren't blowing up with sweet messages and numerous phone calls from Eric. It was weird; he usually always called her at night, and it was past 8 o'clock. For the first time in a long time, she called him first.

"What Sam?" He practically growled into the phone.

Sam laughed, not sensing his hostility, which grew as he heard her laugh erupt through the line. The two never had commitment issues – not ever. Why was she suddenly acting unfaithful? "Bad day?" she asked.

He glowered at the ceiling in his hotel room. "What the hell do you think, Sam?"

Her laughter quickly died, and her face contorted into one of confusion. He'd never used such a tone towards Sam. "Alright, what is wrong with _you_?"

"What's wrong with _me_? Try asking yourself that first, Sam," he deadpanned. "I'm going to sleep."

Without a 'goodbye' or an 'I love you', he hung up the phone. She held the phone in her hands. _What the hell_, she thought, before lying back in Freddie's bed and curling into a ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-A little fun fact: I absolutely hate Chinese food. I loved it when I was a kid, and now I cannot eat it. But that doesn't mean I don't love Chinese people! To Chinese People: I love you. xx**

* * *

Elena walked out of her room, quietly opening the door to Freddie's room. For three seconds, she debated on whether or not she should switch on the bedroom light, but decided against it. Instead, she went into the bathroom, and stood on the small stepping stool, trying to reach the light in there, hoping it would shine just enough to wake her dad. It took her at least three minutes, but she completed the task. Just like she expected, Freddie woke up and stumbled out of bed. "Lena?" He questioned, looking over at the clock. "Sweetheart, it's 4:30 A.M; what are you doing up?"

Elena looked past Freddie and noticed Sam curled up into a ball on the other side of the bed. "Hayden told me you're not his dad."

Freddie wiped the sleep out of his eyes and picked Elena up, carrying her into the kitchen, and placing her in her highchair. "Of course I'm not, Lena."

"If you're not Hayden's daddy, then how is Sam my mommy?"

He sighed, not answering her for a few minutes. He got up and brought two glasses on the table. He poured orange juice in each one. "Um, let's talk, Lena," he took a deep breath. Now was as best a time as any other. "I'm not—technically, we're not—erm—"

Elena sassily rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Dad, tell me."

"Listen, I am so, _so_ proud to be able to call you my daughter," Freddie started, still formulating a way to tell her the news. "I love you so much, and I just want you to know that nothing will ever change that." He took a deep breath. "But, about a year ago, when you had just turned two, you appeared out of nowhere, on my doorstep. I was going through problems with…a certain woman…at the time, and I decided I needed company. I don't know your real parents, but if I ever come across either one of them, I will let them know how injudicious they were to let you go. You're an amazing child, Lena. You changed my life for the better, and I can't express that enough. Through blood, you may not naturally be _mine_, but in here," he pointed to his heart. "In the one place that counts, you are _my_ daughter and always will be."

Elena angrily folded her arms and marched to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Damn it," Freddie whispered, slamming his hand down on the kitchen table. Though the girl was only almost three, he knew she had feelings. She was a smart kid, and understood every word of Freddie's speech. _I hope she comes around soon_, he thought, before getting up and entering his room, lying beside Sam and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Morning, Hayden," Sam said, not opening her sealed shut eyes. She wrapped her arms around what she imagined to be her son. Her laugh ringed out loud when she noticed her arms wouldn't fit all the way around him, like they usually did. "Whoa little dude, what did Freddie feed you last night?"

Yawning, she brushed her disheveled bangs out of her eyes and opened them. Immediately, her eyes amplified and she stumbled backwards, soon rolling off the edge and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Freddie drowsed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows and peeking over the side. "Sam? Why're you on the floor?"

She looked up at him, angrily. "Why the hell was I in your bed? Did you…did we…?"

"What!? Of course not," he shouted, surprised she'd think he'd take advantage of her slumbering form.

"Then explain to me how I got in your bed!"

Freddie gaped. "Even _I _don't know! I just walked in here last night and you were curled into a ball with your phone tucked in your hand—"

Suddenly, Sam's memory of last night rushed back, and she sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, sorry, I just…Eric was pissed off at me yesterday for no reason."

Moving out of the comforters, he walked over to his closet and put on a white t-shirt, soon finding his way back to the bed, sitting beside Sam. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sam shook her head, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "I shouldn't be telling you this…"

He grabbed her wrist, turning around in the process. "Hey," he grabbed her face gently, furrowing his brow. "You can tell me anything, I'm serious. Don't let _him_ tear you away from me, _please._"

They looked dead into each other's eyes, a determined gleam in Freddie's eyes.

"Um," Sam looked past Freddie at the girl glaring at her with crossed arms. "Maybe later."

"Sam, I—" Freddie cut him off.

"Not now," she said, gnashing her teeth. After a few seconds, he caught on, and turned around to see Elena glaring at the two of them.

"Oh," he whispered. He then walked over to Elena and bent down, so they were face to face. "Are you going to talk to daddy?"

"You're _not_ my daddy," Elena shouted, running off into the room.

Freddie perceived the compassionate look Sam tossed him, but ignored it. He ran his hand all the way down his face, looking more and more stressed with each second that passes. "I shouldn't have told her…I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Dude, it's not your fault."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know," he then turned his head so he was completely facing Sam. "It's yours."

Sam waved him off and stood up, hearing a knock on the door. She was just considering leaving whoever was out there out, but the repetition of the knock was getting on her nerves.

"Hey guys," Carly smiled widely as she entered Freddie's apartment, Gibby strolling behind.

"Um, why are you guys here at," she looked at the clock. "9:33 A.M?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure," Gibby chuckled. "We were _not_ snooping."

Hitting him in the stomach, Carly whisper-shouted, "Gibby!"

Sam placed a hand on her hip, and Carly gave in. "Fine, we were eavesdropping," she noticed the look on Sam and Freddie's faces and quickly tried to recover. "_But_, for a good cause!"

"We're gonna watch the kids for you two," Gibby explained. "To you know, relive you two of the stress."

"Plus, Elena needs time…away."

"You're right," Freddie said, trying to smile. "This is for the kids…not us."

* * *

"Oh my God," Sam moaned. "Chinese food is the best."

"Isn't it?" Freddie agreed, taking another bite of his egg roll. "I haven't had this in forever."

"I know, right," her face glowed. Freddie looked around, finally taking in the scenery. Soft music played in the background and candles outlined the living room.

"I'm really glad we can hang out as friends again," Freddie smiled. "Just by ourselves, you know? No interruptions—"

There was a loud rap at the door, and Sam got up to answer it.

Her mouth fell agape as she noticed the person standing at the door. _No_, she thought. _No, no, no, no, __**no**__!_

Freddie noticed her limp figure and wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing up and walking over to see who was at the door.

"Eric!" Sam practically shouted, clearly in shock. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

**AN-Cliffy. Can't wait to start writing the next chapter :D**

**-Meg xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Way more foul language in this chapter. I wouldn't recommend people under the age of 13 to read it, but it's your choice! Don't tell your parents you learned so many disparaging words from me ;)**

Eric stood at the door, his face turning a darker shade of red. His hands were balled into small fists at each of his sides. His jaws were narrowing, and she could feel his antagonism radiate ng throughout the atmosphere.

Sam folded her arms across her chest, and Freddie slipped past her. Freddie chuckled, obviously not impressed. "So, _you're _Eric?" Freddie held out his hand for Eric to shake. "It's nice to have a proper meeting after the disgraceful one over the cell phone."

_What meeting_, Sam thought, her eyebrows scrunching together.

Eric removed his hand from his pocket and forced a smile on his face, mimicking Freddie's acts of "kindness". "Yes, the infamous Fredward. Sam has told me _so_ many _great_ things about you."

Freddie felt a big volcano erupt in his heart. He turned around for a moment, and stared at Sam, anger flashing in his eyes, and a hint of guilt in hers.

Before she could utter any type of apology, he turned around, and plastered a smile on his face. "Why don't you come in?"

Giving Freddie's hand one last, resilient squeeze, he subtly pushed past Freddie and into Freddie's apartment.

Feeling a little out of place, Sam bit her lip, and asked, "Baby, do you want anything to drink?"

Eric nodded, "A cold glass of water, please."

Sam made her way into the kitchen, trying to distract herself as best as she could. Meanwhile, Freddie and Eric sat in a strained silence. They could hear nothing but Sam's silent swears as she dropped a glass on the floor.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"You're not the only one who knows how to work a GPS Tracking system, Tech Boy."

Freddie grimaced. "Why're you here? I could have sworn you were supposed to be on a business trip. I hope you didn't _lie_ to Sam."

A dry chuckle escaped Eric's mouth, "You mean much like you did one…two….three years ago?"

Freddie gritted his teeth together, "You worthless piece of shit,"

Another chuckle resonated through Freddie's apartment living room. "Say what you want, Fredward. I know you want Sam, _my_ girlfriend. I'm here to show you that you'll never have her." He stated. "I won't let you. _She_ won't let you."

Freddie stood up, grabbing Eric by the top of his shirt. The dirty blonde was slightly taller than Freddie, but Freddie couldn't give two shits at that moment. He angrily whispered, "Why do you think Sam hasn't said yes every time you've proposed to her?"

Eric didn't back down. Instead, he took one glance at Sam, who was frantically sweeping up the shards of glass off of the floor. "She wasn't ready—"

"Like hell!" Freddie growled. "It's because she wants me!"

Freddie began to saunter off out of the living room until he felt a force push him forward. He caught his balance before falling, and turned around, where Eric held a satisfied grin on his lips.

Feeling more pissed off than he was the minute before, Freddie walked over to him and pushed him, the impact causing him to fall to the ground. "Sam _wants_ me." This captured the attention of the girl placing slivers of glass in the garbage can.

"Freddie!" Sam scolded, rushing over to her boyfriend, who lay on Freddie's apartment floor. Eric forcefully pushed Sam off of him and cracked the bones in his neck.

"You shouldn't have done that, Lover Boy," Eric growled, before pouncing onto Freddie and punching him in the face. Hard. "It was one thing to disrespect me over the phone, by telling me you were sleeping with my girlfriend, but it's a whole different story when you disrespect me in person."

Freddie struggled to escape his grip, but Sam began to pull Eric off of him, giving him loose space. Freddie kicked Eric off of him, standing up, and ignoring Sam's protests. Every piece of anger, every piece of pain, and every piece of sorrow seeped through his tough exterior as he kicked Eric roughly in the ribs.

Really, it all made sense. All of his past had been building up over the years, from the moment he lost his dad, to now. His anger needed a release and Eric was conveniently there to spice him up even more, eventually leading to the brutal kicks Freddie was now placing on every inch of Eric's body.

He wiped his eyes and sighed, looking at the curled up body on the floor. Eric began to straighten out a bit, and finally, he stood up. "This," he motioned between the two of them. "Isn't over."

Both men looked around the apartment, searching for Sam. To their dismay, they noticed the front door swiveled open, notifying them that Sam had exited. They raced out of the apartment, finding Sam cranking up the spare car Freddie let her utilize.

"Wait!" Freddie called, running up to the car. Through the windshield, he could see Sam's red face and drowsy eyes. He ran to the driver's door and opened it, gently trying to soothe Sam.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, Benson," she growled, pushing him to the side and unbuckling her seatbelt. Eric, limping, made his way over, and tried attempting the same thing.

"Look what you did," Eric accused, once Sam pushed him away.

"Me?" Freddie asked incredulously. "Look what _you_ did!"

"No!" Sam shouted, breathing heavily. "Look what the _both_ of you have done!" She turned to Eric. "What the hell were you thinking, huh? You can't just show up in Seattle and act like everything's alright after you've ignored me for two whole days! What is your problem!?"

Angrily, Eric folded his arms. "You _slept_ with someone, Sam, how could I _not_ come and apologize?"

Sam pushed it off, turning to Freddie. "I was actually beginning to think I had my best friend back, Freddie. How could you beat my boyfriend and…and then try and blame everything on him?"

"Awe, baby," Eric grimaced. "Don't be like this."

She shook her head, climbing back into the car, and looking sternly at both Eric and Freddie.

"We need to start over. _I_ need to start over."

"Wait, but—"

"No buts, Freddie, we're done. I don't know who either of you are anymore."

Angrily, Freddie balled his fist up and hit it on a nearby pole. _If only that asshole hadn't of showed up…_

**AN-HI! BYE! :) Oh wait, I'm gonna be doing community service tomorrow. I love helping ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- You guys, i'm so sorry. College is murdering me. **

She could scarcely see the highway ahead of her as tears distorted her view. She chuckled, dryly, as she realized how much of a coward she must look like right now. Crying was definitely not her thing, but her sentiments were running wild. Primarily, Eric shows up in Seattle, after disregarding her many phone calls and texts, just to do what? Prove that she was his? She didn't like that. In truth, it sickened her when she thought about how he now thought of her as a piece of property; she was her own proprietor, and no one could change that.

It was impractical, actually, how she thought she and Freddie were converting back into their regular selves. She had taught herself to forget about him, but now, since the two of them reconciled, she knew this time around, it'd be even more difficult. Gradually, she felt herself being lured in to him, day by day. His geniality and presence alone made her insides flutter.

She stopped at a red light, searching Freddie's glove compartment for some sort of tissue. Her hands instead landed on something hard, but heavy, cold, and minuscule. She bit her lip as she knew immediately what the item was.

_Why_, she thought, embracing the object with her hand. _Why does he still have this?_

Anger filled her soul, and without one more thought, she pressed the down button, allowing the window to maneuver its way down. Before the light turned a bright green, she threw the object out.

She turned on the street to Gibby's home, and soon spotted his car just as the sun was setting.

* * *

If there had to be anything Sam Puckett _wasn't_, it'd have to be oblivious. As she stuffed a fried piece of steak into her mouth, she noticed Carly twitch in her peripheral vision. She gritted her teeth as she swallowed, preparing the next words that would exit her lips. "Alright, tell me and no one gets hurt."

Carly twitched again, looking over to Gibby for support.

"Um, w-we were just wondering if you knew where F—"

Elena grunted before getting out of her chair, standing on top of it, and shouting, "Where's Freddie?"

Carly quickly stood up, preparing to scold the young girl. "You call him _daddy _not Freddie."

"He's not my daddy," Elena said, jumping down from the chair. She bolted for the back room in Freddie's home.

"I should probably go get her," Gibby volunteered, but Sam cut him off.

"I'll do it," he nodded and Sam wiped the crumbs off her mouth with the back of her left hand. She turned to look at her own son, who looked completely lost. "You'll watch him for me, right, Carls?"

"Yeah, of course," Carly nodded, making her way over to Hayden.

Sam walked through Gibby's house, searching the entire back section. She frowned when she noticed a small whimper come from one of the bathrooms. "Lena?"

Another whimper.

She sighed as she walked into the bathroom and sat down near the small girl. "Lena," Sam started, trying to think of anything she could say to get through to this two year old girl. She knew she wouldn't understand everything – she was only two, but Sam carefully pieced her words together. After all, the relationship between Elena and Freddie depended on what she said at this moment.

She shook the little girl's arm. When once again getting nothing but a whimper in return, Sam closed her eyes. "Look, kid, I know how you feel—"

"No you don't," Lena said, crossing her legs, her attitude returning with even more anger.

"Yes, Elena, I do," Her voice was stern, and though Elena was too stubborn to admit it, it scared her. "My dad left my mom before I was born. There was no such thing as a father in my eyes. You're lucky that Freddie did such an amazing thing for you. He took you in when he certainly didn't have to." She breathed in. "Freddie's one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Believe it or not, we, uh, we used to be in love. So, I know. He doesn't deserve the hate you're filling him with, Lena. If not for anyone, please stop for yourself. You don't want to grow up without a father, and Freddie makes a great one."

Elena wiped her wet eyes on her shirt, and cuddled into Sam's side. For the first time in a while, Sam felt her walls slowly tearing down. This girl, which she had known for less than two weeks, had such a huge affect on her.

"Sam?" Elena asked after a while.

"Yes?" She brushed the hairs out of the little girl's sticky eyes.

"I still wish I had a mommy…and I still wish _you_ would be it."

* * *

Freddie paced back and forth in his apartment bedroom, pounding his head on a wall every now and then. He looked at his phone, which lie helplessly on his bed. It still hadn't rung, or beeped. Sam hadn't contacted him. He didn't expect she would, but it couldn't hurt to check. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the phone. He dialed Gibby's number, deciding to check on his daughter.

"Hey Gib," Freddie said, roughly.

"Hey," he mumbled. "How's it going?"

"Terrible, but that's not something I want to talk about right now. I wanted to know how Elena's doing…?"

"Well," Gibby looked at Carly, and with his eyes, asked for permission to mention Sam. "Sam's talking to her right now."

Freddie's breath hitched, and he immediately threw the phone down, not bothering to press end. He ran down the stairs of the apartment complex and into his car, driving all the way across town to Gibby's home.

* * *

Elena giggled as Sam tickled her sides. Elena requested Sam tuck her in and read a bed time story. Since Sam wasn't for that mainstream Disney princess business, she made up her own, mostly containing characters that represented she and Elena.

"Alright, kid, it's time to go to bed, okay?"

"Kay, promise we'll do this again tomorrow?"

Sam grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she stood from the edge of the couch Elena rested on, and moved to the pullout couch in the living room, where she and Hayden would be sleeping.

Hayden lie facing away from Sam. She could see his crystal blue eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Sweetie, you asleep yet?"

She received a stir, telling her that no, he was not sleep. "Shouldn't you be with _Elena_?"

The mother frowned at her son, scooting into the bed beside him. "What do you mean?"

"You've forgotten about me, mommy," Hayden said, his eyes glistening with liquid, threatening to spill from his eyes. "It's all about Elena now."

Sam's mouth hung in a slight 'o' shape, and she realized how _right_ he was. Without even realizing it, she'd neglected her son completely in place of Elena. She kissed his cheek. "You're my one and only son, Hayden. I will always love you. If you feel like I'm doing this, tell me, honey."

She didn't know she had such a sweet spot for kids, but at a time like this, it was really showing.

"Goodnight, mommy," Hayden said, turning his body so that it was facing hers. "I love you."

"Sleep tight, Rugrat," Sam smiled, ruffling his golden hair.

* * *

"Sam," a tiny whisper filled Sam's ears and her eyes bucked open.

She felt soft puffs of air form on her skin, and from the way the familiar mint scent hit her nostrils, she knew exactly who it was.

"Sam, can we talk?"

She pretended to sleep, but failed when he tickled her sides, allowing a laugh to escape her mouth.

He smiled, softly, the white of his teeth showing through the darkness. _Her signature sweet spot, _he thought, staring down at her.

"Benson, what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"No," she muttered.

"Please," he asked. "I'm so sorry about everything. I just want you to know that."

"How did you get in here anyway?"

Freddie shrugged, staring into her ocean blue eyes. "Gibby leaves a spare under the welcome mat."

"Right," she mumbled, untangling her hands from around her son. She sat up, eyeing the clock by the couch. It was 3 AM – way too early to acknowledge what had happened earlier. "What do you need? And make it quick, will ya? Unlike you, I do try to get some sleep before an early flight tomorrow."

Freddie's eyes sank to the ground. He had forgotten her two weeks here were ending tomorrow. He bit his lip. He needed to make the most of tonight.

He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the pang of sadness tugging strings in his heart. "I missed you."

Sam scoffed. "What are you talking about? I came back."

"Yes, this is true, but you're leaving. Again," he sighed. "I love you, Sam, and when I saw Eric tonight, I just- I exploded. The pain from so many years ago piled up in me, and I just…I got jealous."

Sam gulped. She still could barely acknowledge anything, but slowly, the pieces were adding up. She let him proceed.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me you have no feelings whatsoever for me?" He asked. She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. He noticed this and grabbed her hands, causing her eyes to flick up into his. "Can you? Can you tell me that you'd rather be with Eric than with me? I made a mistake a few years ago, I admit, and I understand why you left. But I never gave up, Sam. I have loved you endlessly; no one or nothing could come in between us, even when I hadn't even seen you for years."

She said nothing, but from the twinkle in his eyes, she could tell he knew that she knew all the answers to that question.

Without warning, he pressed his lips against hers in a hungry attack. Numbness clouded Sam's body, but soon she reacted, grazing her tongue across his lips. He responded eagerly, picking her up and carrying her to the car to complete a little business.

**AN-Sorry for any errors. I wanted to post this as soon as possible. Review! :) I promise it'll never take this long ever again.**


	12. Chapter 12

The feeling was so incredible. She never thought she'd be at harmony during a time like this, but right then, waking up next to Freddie, was creating such a remarkable sensation for her. She detached herself from atop of him, and slipped her clothing back on. The sun shone through the tinted car windows, and she frowned, knowing it was time for her to leave.

She wouldn't allow herself to become attached any longer; she couldn't. Gradually, she unlocked the fasten on the passenger seat door, and climbed out, exposing herself to the entire neighborhood.

"Sam?"

"Ssh," Sam murmured, climbing back into the car, closing the door behind him. She rested her head on his bare chest. "I'm leaving, but I'll be back."

He brushed the golden bangs out of her face, and ran a few fingers through her limp hair. "Promise?"

She leant up and kissed his cheek, smiling lightly up at him. "I promise."

She exited the car once again, and before she closed the door, she heard a breathy, "I love you" escape Freddie's mouth.

It took every fiber in her being to not respond to him; not to tell him she loved him too. She gulped and headed inside the house.

"Oh hey, Sam," Carly beamed, as she saw her best friend walking into Gibby's residence. "Freddie called last night…Gibby said he should be coming to pick up Elena today. You can hide in the closet if you don't wanna face him right now. I mean, I completely underst—"

"It's fine, Carly," she assured her. "I think I can handle it."

Carly nodded, impressed at Sam's maturity. "Alright…what were you doing outside?"

Sam quickly shrugged. "I was just – um – I needed some air. I leave today, you know?"

Carly grimaced. "Sadly," The two best friends stared at each other before Carly, without warning, squished Sam into a bone crushing hug. With a slender chuckle, she continued, "Don't stay away from me for three years this time."

"I won't, Carls," she let go. "Now, what are we having for breakfast?"

* * *

Sam laughed as both Hayden and Elena played on her lap. Hayden poked Elena in the side, causing a giggle to erupt from the little girl's mouth.

Sam smiled at the two children, wishing she'd grown up how the two of them are now.

The doorbell sounded, and since both Carly and Gibby were at the grocery store, she had to answer it. Thinking it would be Freddie, she swung the door open, not expecting the peeved off man standing directly in front of her.

"Eric, how did you…what did you…how—"

"Hello, Sam," His teeth were gritted together, and his jaw in a hard line.

Sam, trying to act completely nonchalant, tried greeting her boyfriend with a hug and kiss. He rejected her, his body compiling with pure anger.

"You think you can just hug and kiss me to make this whole thing better?" He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, and continued to speak, this time softer. "Baby, you're hurting me. I love you and I respect you, and I would love it if I could get that love and respect back in return."

She shifted all of her weight onto one leg, placing a hand on her hip. "I do love you, Eric," Sam bit her lip. "But there's someone I-"

"I knew it," he said, shaking his head. "I knew you couldn't remain faithful...it's...Freddie, isn't it?"

Lamely, Sam shook her head. Did she really want to let this go? After three years of being together, and after having her first child with him.

"That's what I don't get, Sam," Eric said, stepping into the house, gaining up on Sam. "You're _mine_, yet you want him."

She gritted her teeth and pulled away from him. "I'm not _yours_."

Slowly, he allowed his hands to fall to his sides, and stepped away from his girlfriend.

"What do we do now?"

The room was still for a moment. Elena and Hayden had made their way into the back room, and were playing with their toys. Sam breathed in.

"I love you, Eric. Always have, always will," she notified him.

He knew what was coming next. He wasn't completely naive. He just stood there, no emotion evident on his face or through his body language.

"I love you too, Sam," he mumbled, looking at the promise ring on his finger. He took a quick glance over at Sam's hands to see if she was still wearing her promise ring.

She wasn't.

"But I think we should move on."

His heart combusted at those simple words, and his anger began to fuel again.

"Why, Sam? Is it because of that bastard who keeps using and cheating on you? Is it so he can hurt you again? Do you _enjoy_ walking straight into the hands of a heartbreaker? What part of this aren't you understanding!?"

By now, he was in hysterics. Laughs were escaping his lips, and when he finally stopped, he saw Sam staring at him, a pained look on her face.

She wasn't mad; she didn't expect him to take it well. In fact, she expected him to say and do much worse. She was confused, though. Why wasn't he going through more to keep her? Why was he brushing it off so simply?

"Answer me, Sam," he grabbed her wrist, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt like hell. "I came all the way down here when I was supposed to be on a fucking business trip just to see if you were okay." His grip loosened. "I could lose my job over this, Sam, but I didn't care. I came down here anyways. Why are you being like this? That other man has changed you."

Everything suddenly dawned on Sam.

He was right.

He was so damn right.

How could she let herself forget all of these things that went on between them? How could she nearly split her family up? If she and Freddie got together in the end, where would Hayden be? With her in Seattle or somewhere else with a traveling dad? They had such good memories, and she didn't want to erase them from her life. He was the one who comforted her that night at the bar. It was all Eric. He was the real Prince of this whole fairytale.

"You're right," she whispered, holding her head down.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love him and shit, but what about-"

"I said," she stated, hardly, looking into the handsome man's eyes. "You're right."

"I get it, Sam-wait. I'm _right_?"

She nodded. "So damn right."

He grinned from ear to ear and picked her up, spinning her around until her stomach felt queasy.

"Baby," he grinned. "I knew you'd come around. I just knew it."

She smiled at him and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Um," Freddie awkwardly stood at the door, watching as the couple stood in a position that didn't seem like something a friend would do. In his hands were two boxes of cookies, one for both Elena and Hayden. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sam's smile disappeared and she looked at him, reminiscing on everything that had occurred last night and years before that. Somehow, the good didn't seem to overweigh the bad.

"You know," she said, stepping forward. "I think it's best if we stay friends."

Both boxes of cookies fell to the ground.

Freddie was having a hard time forming coherent sentences. "Sam, I...I don't understand. I mean...last night was _so_ amazing."

She shifted uncomfortably. She was still having a hard time accepting what went on last night. It did make her _very_ happy, but then again, isn't that what lust did to you?

For selfish reasons, she pretended like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Last night?"

His jaws tightened, and he realized she was putting up a façade for her boyfriend.

_Tell me to stay_, she thought, biting back a few tears. _Just say the words._

"Fine," he whispered, tired of fighting. He was tired of everything, and if this on and off thing with Sam continued, he wouldn't like it. "Friends it is."

He held out his hand, expecting her to reach for it. Instead, Eric grabbed them and craned her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll just be going," Freddie said, picking up both boxes of cookies. "Elena!" He shouted. "It's time to leave.

Oblivious to the prior conversation, she skipped happily out the door, and Freddie followed.

Neither one of them got the cookies.

**AN-REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN-LAST CHAPTER. But there'll be a sequel soon! :) I have so many devious things planned xx**

"Is this all?" Eric asked, grabbing the last of Sam's bags from Freddie's apartment. He had allowed them to come in and retrieve Sam's things, but had refused to come out of his room. He didn't want anything to do with Sam, or her little boyfriend, Eric.

He allowed Hayden and Elena access into his room, and watched the kids play together.

They were both nearing three, and to be honest, he was surprised at how mature they really were.

A knock sounded at his bedroom door, and Freddie got up to open it, telling the two kids they had only a few minutes left to associate. Once opened, the door lingered, half-way open, half-way closed. It, of course, was Sam, standing there with her thumbs in her back pockets, and her foot tapping rapidly.

He took in her features one last time, knowing it was impractical to think he'd never see them anytime soon.

For the most part, she remained the same. Her blonde hair still cascaded down her narrow back and her eyes still sparkled when they looked into his. He did notice she seemed to dress much nicer, now that Eric was here.

"Hey," she whispered, too ashamed to look into his eyes. She had run through the possibilities thoroughly, but she couldn't pinpoint why she was doing what she was doing. They'd both admitted their feelings aloud to each other. Why wasn't that enough?

He sighed, thinking getting into a conversation wasn't the best idea. "Look, if you're ready for Hayden to go, he'd right in here. Don't sugarcoat it, Sam; it's fine…_I'm_ fine."

She nodded, flicking her tongue around her mouth. She gently pushed the door open more, and pushed past Freddie, making sure her shoulder brushed his arm lightly. "Hayden, honey," she said, bending down. "It's time to leave…you ready?"

"Aw, but mommy," Hayden began. "I like Freddie…and Elena."

She smiled, painfully. "I do too," she said. "We'll visit soon."

Hayden smiled and hugged Elena, leaning over and pressing his lips to her cheek. Sam, and even Freddie, who was watching from his room door, couldn't help but smile.

Sam stood, taking Hayden's hand. "Bye Lena…remember what I told you." She whispered the last part, "Treat your daddy right."

"I will," Elena promised. "I promise."

Sam thought back to the promise she'd made the girl just the other night. _I promised her I'd read to her tonight before she went to bed_. She leant down once more, "Don't keep promises you can't keep," Her gaze shifted to the tall man leaning on the side of the door. He stared straight back at her. "Because eventually, promises get broken, and they're impossible to fix."

With her back straightened, and not even a single goodbye to Freddie, she took her son and ambled out of the room, into Eric's car, and down the street. _She'd return._

* * *

Sam rushed to the bathroom, holding her aching stomach. It'd been three weeks – twenty one days – after she'd left Seattle, and every since then, everything had been going wrong. She couldn't sleep, she could barely keep anything in her stomach, and she easily became tired. For instance, the previous afternoon, while attempting to go for her afternoon jog, she nearly passed out after running only a third of a mile. She groaned as last night's dinner entered the toilet.

"Baby," Eric sleepily got out of his bed, making his way into their bathroom. "It's nearly three in the morning; what are you doing in here?"

"Well, El Genius, what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

Her attitude was another problem; she'd been a lot sassier these past few weeks. She didn't know if it was because of all the pork she tried stuffing down her pipes or if her period was starting.

She jolted as a cramp pierced through her stomach. Eric shuffled to her side, gently laying her down so that she was against his stiff body. He ran a hand through her hair, trying as best as he could to comfort her. "I'm sure it's just your period; don't you start every 22th of the month?"

Sam nodded, holding her stomach, and snapping her eyes shut. "Yeah, and today is—"

Both of the two shot up, Eric's facial expression twisting into one filled with ecstasy. "Today is the 29th! You're a week late!"

She was silent, her facial expression not as joyful as Eric's. Instead, shock was shown; nothing else.

"Baby," Eric cheekily smiled. "Do you know what this means!? We're having another baby!"

Sam bit her lip, looking down at her stomach, and out of instinct, rubbed it. _But that can't be right_, she thought. _The first time Eric and I have done it since I left for Seattle was last night. The symptoms can't be showing up __**this**__ early._

She gave Eric a weak smile and kissed his cheek, trying not to have a panic attack or emotional breakdown.

It wasn't Eric's. If she was pregnant, she knew exactly who this baby belonged to.

Nervously, she pushed Eric out of the bathroom, and dug through the cabinets for what she was looking for. Once found, she followed the instructions on the box, and waited.

_Please be negative._

One minute went by.

_Please, __**please**__ be negative._

Another minute passed.

_Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was positive._

The next minute zoomed past.

_Who am I kidding? Eric would be so pissed, and Freddie would sever all ties with me._

The final minute arrived.

_Just pick up the test, Sam. You can do it. You did it with Hayden. You can do it again._

She read, _positive_.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

She threw the test in the trashcan, and stood from the toilet, trying not to lose her balance. She stumbled into the room where she found Eric asleep on the bed. She gulped, picking up her phone, and dialing Freddie's number. She'd surprised she still remembers it by heart.

"Hellooooo?" A slurred voice answered.

_Drunk,_ she thought, uneasily. _Just peachy_.

"Fredward," she whispered, making sure Eric couldn't hear her. "I think – know – I'm pregnant…and I know you're wondering why I'm telling you this shit, but it's because…I also think you're the father."

She didn't wait for an answer, and she didn't expect him to give a legible one in a drunken state anyway. She pounded her head against the wall nearby and slid down it, burying her head between her legs.

She cursed at herself quietly, wishing that deep down inside, she wasn't so excited. But she couldn't hide it. A smile glided across her face, and soon disappeared.

_I'm gonna be a mother…and Freddie's the father._

**AN-This is the last chapter of this story, but don't worry! A sequel is coming soon :D**

**REVIEW :) PS. I have yet to decide on a title for the next sequel. Suggestions are accepted :) and you will be credited for it if I use it! **

**-Meg xx**


End file.
